


Bad decisions

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, hot mess Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt: I need a place to stay





	Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

'I need a place to stay, just for tonight,' Malfoy said, the serious, earnest look on his face belied by way that he swayed slightly in place.  
Harry stood in the doorway of Grimmauld Place, arms crossed over the worn old t-shirt he was wearing, looking down at Malfoy and trying to hide his amusement.

'And what have you done this time?' he asked, an eyebrow raised.  
Malfoy threw up his hands in mock dismay, 'Me? Why do you always assume it was me?'  
Harry let a hint of a smile steal across his face, 'Oh, I don't know, because the first time you appeared here in the middle of the night,' he said, holding up a finger, 'It was because you'd ruined all of Pansy's silk shirts trying to wash them the "muggle way" for some mad reason.'

'And the next time', he held up a second finger, 'It was because you'd walked in on Blaise in bed with his latest hook up and instead of leaving - like a sane person - you proceeded to ask them both which shirt you thought brought out your eyes more.'

Harry was grinning openly now, and Malfoy was pouting. 'And the third time, it was because you'd managed to blow up the kitchen in your Syltherin Sharehouse of Doom by bringing potions home to experiment on instead of doing it at your lab. And the fourth time -'

'Alright, alright, I get the hint,' Malfoy interrupted, crossing his arms and looking away. 'I'm a giant fuck up. I just wanted - you know what, don't worry about it, Potter.' He turned to leave, the movement lacking his usual grace.

'Hey, wait,' Harry called out, jumping from the step onto the stone path and reaching out to catch Malfoy's arm. 'I was just teasing, you prat.'  
Malfoy stopped and turned back towards him, but he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

'What's up?' Harry asked, more gently this time.   
Malfoy sighed, looking up, grey eyes strangely distant, lacking their usual spark, 'It's nothing. It's dumb. I've had too much to drink and I'm making bad decisions, is all.'

Harry frowned, 'Coming to see me is a bad decision?'  
'Coming to see you while drunk is a bad decision,' Malfoy corrected, still swaying slightly. Unthinkingly, Harry stepped closer to hold him steady and Malfoy drew in a sharp breath.

'You have no idea, do you?' the other man whispered, eyes on his.

'I'm an Auror, Malfoy,' he said, 'And I was very nearly a Slytherin.' He reached up to cup the other man's cheek, tracing his thumb lightly over Malfoy's skin. Malfoy shivered under his touch, closing his eyes for a second.

'I've known for a while now,' Harry murmured, leaning in so that their noses brushed lightly together.  
'Then why haven't you said anything?' Malfoy whispered, their lips almost touching.  
'I was waiting,' Harry said, 'For you to come and see me without needing to hide the reason behind an elaborate excuse.'

'Ah,' Malfoy said, 'Then can we ignore the fact that I'm here because I brought a Krup home last week and it did its business in Pansy's bed?'

Harry laughed and pulled him closer, 'That one might even be grounds to move out completely,' he said, before their lips met.


End file.
